


Lifting Her Lips

by pikachucutie17



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kataang Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachucutie17/pseuds/pikachucutie17
Summary: Sometimes the tears fall hard, but Katara knows one person who can help her smile through it all. Kataang Week Day One Smile





	Lifting Her Lips

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I managed to finish in time for Kataang Week! The prompt was Smile, so of course I did a little angst followed by comfort. =P Enjoy the sweeties!

Maybe it was seeing a toddler cling to her mother's hand as they passed by on the sidewalk. Or perhaps it was the stark similarities between her mother's face and her own when she looked in the mirror. Whatever the reason, Katara felt the tears brimming as she walked through a quiet Air Temple Island. Cheeks grew hot and breathing began to hitch as she continued through the courtyard. Her mouth tightened into a thin line, attempting to bite back her rising emotions.

_Mom, why does it still hurt so much?_

She slowed to a stop, wiping at her tears and inhaling to relieve her throat of the choking feeling creeping upon her. Katara lowered her hand to cling to her mother's heirloom, the betrothal necklace lovingly carried on by Kya when she and Hakoda were engaged. The necklace had been a source of deep comfort for her over the years.

At this moment, Katara felt as if she were being tossed around by a merciless storm.

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder.

Katara slowly turned, already knowing who the hand belonged to. Her husband's eyes held nothing but concern and question as to the cause of Katara's anguish. Seeing the hand caressing Kya's necklace, Aang understood at once.

Offering his open arms, he gave his unconditional support to her. Her eyes softened and Katara stepped into him, pressing her hands into his back to hold him tight. Aang's arms went around her waist, protectively enclosing her.

He closed his eyes solemnly.

She let out her hurt into his chest quietly. The only sound that came from him was the beating of his heart.

The familiarity of the scene suddenly struck Katara, sending her back to years before. The two of them stood frozen at the North Pole. The realization that the Fire Nation was going to strike the Northern Water Tribe sunk their previously confident moods to icy depths.

As Katara watched the black snow fall once more, memories of the day her mother died began crashing down on her like mountainous ocean waves. Flashes of her small legs sprinting desperately and her mother's unmoving body stole her vision. Katara's chest went cold; her mind relived every excruciating detail. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Any she cry wanted to sound became lodged in her tightening throat.

Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face. The dam broke loose.

Katara stumbled forward momentarily, having lost her sense of balance. This was not lost on Aang. He jumped to Katara's side in one gust of wind, peering into her face with deep concern. Seeing her grasp her mother's necklace, he understood immediately.

Aang opened his arms, loosely holding them out for Katara. She gave him one tearful look and stepped into him. Trying to muffle her sobs from the nearby students, Katara dug her face into Aang's shoulder. Aang held her steady, gently rubbing her back.

After taking a few moments to collect herself, Katara could breathe steadily again. She wiped the tears from her eyes, leaving nothing but glittering droplets. She slowly pulled back from Aang. He kept his hands on her shoulders and smiled lightly, as if asking if she was okay.

Katara returned the smile, feeling lightness in her chest. Her wound had been salted, but his understanding anchored her through the brunt of it.

With a clearer mind, the two began to head to the chief's temple, following the cue of the oncoming crowds and the beating drums above. The fight ahead was going to be their biggest one yet, but they knew that they could face it together.

Returning to the present moment, Katara felt a true smile raise her lips. Aang kissed the top of her head as her muscles began to relax.

_You always know how to bring my smile back, even when the tears won't stop._


End file.
